1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighting devices and more particularly to lighting devices for use in a handbag, purse, backpack, or other similar container, for the illumination of the interior of the container and of the articles therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior lighting devices for containers such as purses, handbags and the like have been suggested. These lighting devices are usually bulky and have rigid enclosures. This is a problem due to the limited area available within purses, handbags and the like. This is also a problem because it limits the flexibility and usefulness of the container. It is often impossible for the carrier of such a container to readily make use of the utility of such a device.
Another common problem with prior devices of this type is that it is often necessary to unduly alter the purse, handbag, or other similar container to affix such a device. Such alterations often result in extensive damage to the container.
Examples of prior lighting devices are set forth in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issued Inventor ______________________________________ 1,183,268 5/16/16 M. S. Baldwin 2,179,214 11/7/39 O. Hallbauer 2,558,606 6/26/51 J. W. Crockett 2,611,573 9/23/52 J. C. Young 4,091,443 5/23/78 H. Ohrenstein ______________________________________